


A Snowballs Chance in Hell

by Truthmaker



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthmaker/pseuds/Truthmaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes memories are all you have left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snowballs Chance in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FireFly100 community on Livejournal. Prompt: Snow.

It really was an odd expression. “A snowballs chance in hell.” It was supposed to signify something with almost no possibility of success. Something that even if it did exist would disappear quickly. Like a shooting star, it was something that would quickly be gone forever.

When they had first gotten together, finally together after all the false starts and the missed opportunities, it had been whispered behind their backs. “They weren’t right for each other,” the whispers said. “She’ll get bored with him soon and move on,” the whispers taunted. “It won’t last,” the whispers promised.

In the end it didn’t last. They didn’t have near enough time together. A snowballs chance in hell, was supposed to signify an inevitability of defeat and that the end was just around the corner. But a snowball in hell is more than a momentary hope; it is a thing of beauty in a place of darkness. It is a wonderful memory that you can cling to while you endure the agony. They may have only had a snowballs chance in hell, but the memory of that snowball would be a joy she could carry with her for the rest of her life.


End file.
